


Christmas Eve Confessions

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics day 6Philip and Claire attend Christmas Eve mass with her family and have a little fun in the Confessional Booth.





	Christmas Eve Confessions

Philip was grateful the service was finally over. It was only his third time attending mass with Claire’s, his long-time girlfriend, family and it wasn’t any less awkward or uncomfortable than the first two times, for either of them.  
Claire’s parents had been on her case about attending church, especially Christmas Eve Mass for a while and she finally gave in, just to appease them. Philip had offered to go to keep her company and, hopefully, get brownie points with her parents, mostly Claire’s dad. He wasn’t too sure it was working, though.  
Claire held his hand as they sat at one of the tables in the reception hall next door to the large Catholic Church. She rested her head on Philip’s right shoulder.  
“Thanks again for coming,” she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “You really didn’t have to.”  
Philip shrugged. “It’s no big deal,” he replied. “Besides, I don’t mind coming. It was a really nice service, er mass.”  
Claire smiled. She really did appreciate Philip offering to come with her. It made the hour-long service a little bit more bearable with him there.  
“By the way, who was that guy in the paintings?” Philip asked.  
“You mean Jesus?”  
“No the other one,” Philip said. He got up and took her hand. “Come on I’ll show you.”  
They walked back into the sanctuary and Philip pointed to a painting mid-way.  
“Oh, that guy. That’s Judas. He’s the guy that betrayed Jesus at the last supper. I thought you knew about him.”  
Philip just shrugged. “I may. I dunno. I didn’t really pay attention during Hebrew lessons.” He looked around. “Where’s that sin booth thing where you sit in a box and tell the rabbi, er priest, what you did wrong?” Philip asked her as he looked around.  
“You mean confessional?” Claire asked him with a laugh. She pointed behind them. “Right there.”  
Philip walked up to it. He opened the door and looked in. Claire giggled as he stepped inside the tiny booth pulled her in with him. He closed the door behind them.  
“So you just sit here and talk or what?” Philip asked, the two of them struggling to fit on the bench.  
“Sort of. You come in, the light on the priest’s side lights up and he signals for you to begin by opening the screen. You sit with your back facing him and say ‘Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.’ He asked what you did, you tell him, and he’s supposed to give you advice on how not to sin again or fix the problem but most don’t really care. The priest then tells you what to do to repent, like ten Hail Mary’s or whatever and sends you away.”  
“What sort of things did you confess?” Philip asked.  
“Usual stuff. Telling a lie, stealing a piece of candy, sticking gum under my desk.”  
“So nothing about us having sex?”  
“Hell no. Not like they’d care if I did tell them. Shit, do you have any idea how many kids in my class was getting laid on a weekly basis? I was an angel compared to most kids.”  
Philip snickered. “So, has anyone ever had sex in one of these places?”  
“I dunno, maybe.” It was Claire’s turn to snicker. “Why? You implying something, Altman?”  
Philip ran his hand up Claire’s skirt, his fingers brushing her soft skin. “Maybe.”  
He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Claire leaned back, melting into his lips. She reached down and unbuckled Philip’s pants, pulling his limp penis out of his boxers; she slowly began to stroke him.  
Philip pulled her skirt farther up and caressed her through her panties. She moaned, widening her hips.  
She climbed onto his lap, and straddled him, facing him. She snaked her hand in between them as they kissed.  
Philip hiked her skirt up over his hips and stuck his hand into her wet panties. He caressed her folds.  
“Fuck you’re already so wet,” he murmured in between soft kisses to her jaw.   
“So what are you gonna do about it?” Claire replied with a smirk.  
Philip responded by gently pushing a finger inside her causing her to moan; Claire arched her back.  
“Touché,” she hissed.  
Philip just smirked and added another finger. He pumped them as deep as he could.  
Claire just continued to moan as the pads of Philip’s magic fingers rubbed against her wall  
“Fuck it, hurry up and stick your dick in me already,” she said through gritted teeth.   
“Say please,” Philip teased her.  
“Please fuck me,” Claire replied.  
“I guess I could,” Philip nonchalantly said as pull his fingers out of Claire’s sex. He pushed her panties aside and rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her folds in a teasing manner.  
“Unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight, I strongly suggest you hung the fuck up,” Claire said darkly yet teasingly, her hands threaded in his hair.  
“Fine,” Philip said and shoved his erection in her.   
“Damn, you’re so fucking grumpy when you’re horny.”  
“Well if you weren’t such a tease, I wouldn’t have to be, you jerk,” Claire retorted as she let herself adjust to Philip’s length.  
Philip kissed her forehead. Claire softened and began to rock her hips. As much as she wanted to scream in pleasure, she didn’t want to attract too much attention lest they get caught. She didn’t exactly want her parents (or God forbid the priest) walking in on her ball deep in her Jewish boyfriend in the confessional booth.  
“Oh fuck yes,” she moaned. “Come on baby, use that cock of yours to make me come. Oh shit, right there.”  
“You like that?” Philip asked her. “You dirty, naughty little Catholic school girl, you.”  
“I’m gonna show you just how naughty I can be,” Claire retorted with a sultry smile. “You think fucking in the confession booth is bad, wait till I get you home, Philip Altman. I’m gonna wear you out so fucking much you’ll sleep for at least two, no three days.”  
“Are you now?”  
Claire nodded. “I’m gonna make you come so much. I’m gonna use my mouth, my hands, my pussy. Even my tits.”   
“Fuck yes!” Philip exclaimed. “God I fucking love you so much!”  
He crashed his lips onto hers and she pumped her hips harder. He devoured her.  
“Fuck,” Claire moaned. “Come on, make me come, baby.”  
“You gonna come?” Philip asked, his own orgasm slowly building.  
Claire just nodded. “I’m gonna… oh, I’m gonna… oh fuck, I’m… I’m… OH FUUUUUUUUCK!”  
Claire’s body twitched as her orgasm hit her full force. Phillip soon joined her, squirting his cum deep inside her.  
They collapsed, Claire resting her forehead against Philip’s shoulder. Philip just hugged her, letting her recover.  
“Not to ruin the moment, but I think we’d better hurry back before they send a search party for us,” Philip commented.  
Claire reluctantly agreed. They cleaned up as best they could and headed back into the reception hall.  
“Where’d you two run off too?” Sharon, Claire’s sister asked them as they walked back into the room.  
“I was just showing Philip some of the artwork in the sanctuary,” Claire said.  
Sharon raised her eyebrows. “The artwork?”  
“Yeah, that picture of Judas is really neat,” Philip added.  
Sharon didn’t believe them, one bit.


End file.
